Bendita tu luz
by HaRuHiI UzUeVanS
Summary: Bendito el lugar,y El Motivo de estar ahí, bendita sea tu Presencia , bendito dios Por encontrarnos , En El Camino . Gracias Por Aceptar Debilidad,Todo mi dolor y Toda soledad, Te amo . Mal summary pero dejen comentarios denle Una oportunidad


Jajaja, nuevamente traigo una historia (pero nuevamente no he actualizado el resto ), y bueno, si han notado que mis ultimas historias son de Soul Eater, será fácil que adivinen que también este fic lo será, ¡si! Y de la misma parejita (KYAAAAAAAAA, SoMa /), si leyeron el fic pasado mencione que tenia pensado realizar dos historias y entre ellas seria un Songfic (si… otro ) pero bueno este Songfic, no es con la rola que tenia pensado (esa será otra historia).

El Songfic se titula "bendita tu luz" (quería cambiar el titulo para el fic, pero mejor lo conservo con el titulo original de la canción), este tipo de canciones me gusta (el tipo de música que mas oigo a parte del j-pop, openings y endings de anime, son las baladas románticas y pop en español, además de que mas recientemente fundubs) la canción pertenece al grupo mexicano Maná; en fin ya no los entretengo mas y paso con la historia, espero sea de su agrado. *w*

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Okubo Atsushi-san.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**BENDITA TU LUZ**

En joven de blancos cabellos yacía acostado en su cama durmiendo, pero por las facciones que denotaba su rostro, parecía ser que tenía una pesadilla.

-¡MAKA!- grito Soul, mientras abría los ojos llenos horror, y se levantaba violentamente de la cama-

Soul miro a su alrededor, se hallaba solo en su habitación… solo….

-Mierda, ese maldito sueño otra vez- maldijo Evans entre dientes (N/A: creo que sabemos que sueño es ¿no?, aquel donde el se ve en la oscuridad, y de repente oye la voz de Maka y comienza a buscarla, después ve una luz y trata de salir por ella, y cuando lo logra, sale del estomago de Maka y ella cae muerta jejeje, ese sueño)- bueno al menos creo que no desperté a Maka- el chico se froto el rostro con las manos y estiro la mano para tomar el despertador que se encontraba en el buro-8:40-mascullo el chico al tiempo que volvía a colocar el reloj en su lugar, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo… había demasiado silencio en la casa-

Soul se levanto con rapidez de su cama y se dispuso a averiguar el por que tanto silencio; salió de la habitación.

-¿Maka?- preguntaba la guadaña mientras se asomaba a la cocina, en la que no encontró nada, solo los trastos sucio de los restos de la cena de la noche anterior, por lo que continúo su búsqueda por el resto de la casa: el baño, el cuarto de lavado, la sala y la habitación de Maka, sin ningún éxito-

-Que raro ¿Dónde habrá ido Maka?, anoche no menciono nada si saldría hoy- se preguntaba en voz alta mientas se volvía a dirigir a la sala, ya que no había nada de desayuno-

A decir verdad a Soul no le gustaba encontrarse solo en casa, por que aquello le hacia recordar la presión que ejercían sus padres sobre el por no ser tan buen músico como Wes, o como le reprimían por su estilo tétrico y algo retorcido, toda esa frustración, impotencia y sobre todo…. Soledad, al creer que nunca seria aceptado por alguien y que siempre estaría bajo la sombra de su hermano…

El albino agito la cabeza, tratándose de deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos, tomo asiento en el sofá y encendió el televisor para deshacerse de todo aquello. Se dirigió directamente al canal de música, así se distraería, canciones pasaban y pasaban pero, aquel dolor seguía latente, resonaba en su pecho con más intensidad que antes; cerró los ojos con deje de resignación y se acostó sobre el sofá, el dolor lo privo de cualquier sonido.

-Maka…- soltó en un soplido. Se sorprendió mucho que en un momento de aflicción como ese lo que llegara en sus pensamientos fuera aquella rubia de carácter fuerte, el chico rio para sus adentros al recordar a su amiga-

De repente el aturdimiento desapareció y le permitió oír el sutil sonido de una guitarra de la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

** Bendito el lugar, **

** Y el motivo de estar hay**

** Bendita la coincidencia**

** Bendito el reloj, **

**Que nos puso puntual hay,**

** Bendita sea tu presencia…**

**Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino**

** y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.**

El chico de ojos rojos sonrio al recordar nuevamente a Maka en aquel día en que se conocieron. El se encontraba frente a un gran piano negro de cola, ella se acerco a el con una gran sonrisa, y le pidió que tocara; su estilo era… tétrico y algo retorcido, en ese momento Soul pensó que ella saldría del aula y huiría, pero no fue así… ella permaneció a su lado, a partir de ese entonces, se hicieron compañeros. El chico en verdad estaba agradecido de que el destino hubiera obrado con ellos y los pusiera en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

**Bendita la luz…**

** bendita la luz de tu mirada**

** Bendita la luz…**

** bendita la luz de tu mirada, **

**desde el alma. **

**Benditos ojos que me esquivaban**

** simulaban dicen que me ignoraban**

** y de repente sostienes la mirada**

**Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino **

**y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.**

**Bendita la luz…**

** bendita la luz de tu mirada **

**Bendita la luz…**

** bendita la luz de tu mirada... **

Si… ahora que lo pensaba, desde que conoció a la rubia toda esa soledad y tristeza, frustración y sentimientos negativos desaparecieron, si tan solo con mirar esos ojos jades, pudo notar el cariño y aceptación que tanto deseaba.

**Oh… gloria divina **

**de esta suerte veo el tino **

**de encontrarte justo hay**

** en medio del camino,**

** gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,**

** llevarte mi soledad, **

**y coincidir en mi destino,**

** en el mismo destino…**

** Bendita la luz…**

** bendita la luz de tu mirada Bendita la luz… **

**bendita la luz de tu mirada,**

** bendita mirada,**

** bendita mirada desde el alma, **

**tu mirada…**

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ella era todo lo que siempre había pedido y deseado, y llego hasta el cuando menos lo esperaba, el… la amaba, no era muy _cool_ admitirlo, pero era cierto… es por eso que la cuidaba y atesoraba tanto, esa era la razón por la que daría su vida por ella, es por ella que quería ser mas fuerte, por que solo estando junto a ella el seria feliz, por eso tiene miedo a perder a lo único valioso que posee, siempre la había amado, desde ese momento en que le tendió la mano y le propuso ser compañeros, y así seria siempre, aun que a veces pelearan, no habría nada que cambiara ese hecho…

**bendita, bendita, bendita mirada,**

** bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz…**

** tu mirada… **

**oh no yo digo es tan bendita tu luz,**

** amor, amor,**

** tu mirada. **

**Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar, **

**benditos tus besos cerquita del mar, **

**tu mirada oh-oh, amor, amor, **

**que bendiga tu mirada,**

** tu mirada amor…**

-Maka… te amo-confeso el chico en voz alta creyendo encontrarse aun solo en el departamento-

La canción había finalizado, por lo que decidió reincorporarse, así que se puso de pie nuevamente y abrió los ojos. Tremenda fue la sorpresa que se llevo, puesto que frente a el se encontraba una rubia de coletas, a la cual había confesado amar hace apenas unos instantes.

-¡M-MAKA!-Soul retrocedió un paso, se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos un tanto desorbitados por la sorpresa-¿q-que? ¿A q-que hora f-fue que llegaste?-tartamudeo nervioso-

-Ah, acabo de llegar-contesto rápidamente- Salí a comprar el desayuno-

-Ah, con que era eso…- Soul soltó una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Si, me voy a preparar el desayuno-anuncio la chica, tomo las bolsas de mandado y se dirigió a la cocina-

-ha…-Soul suspiro con alivio- "_al parecer no oyó lo que dije"_-aquel pensamiento lo tranquilizó-

Transcurridos algunos minutos el desayuno estaba preparado y servido sobre la mesa, por lo que ambos tomaron su respectivo lugar y comenzaron a desayunar, cuando Maka pregunto

-Neh, Soul-le llamo-

-¿N?- fue lo único que dijo el albino mientras mordía la rebanada de pan tostado que tenia en la mano-

-Es…- la chica guardo silencio, y bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato?- por fin pregunto y nuevamente levanto la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos-

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió bastante, y el pan que acababa de morder casi hace que se ahogara, por lo que comenzó a toser estrepitosamente, creyó que la chica no había oído aquellas palabras que brotaron de su boca sin pensarlo.

-¿Soul, estas bien?- pregunto una Maka, que ahora se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación, lo que provoco que el de ojos rojos se sonrojara más aun-

-S-si, solo fue el pan-el chico sonrio y desvió la mirada-

-Que bueno…y ahora dime, ¿cierto lo que dijiste…?-

-Maka…-el chico se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero la rubia lo alcanzo antes de que entrara-

-Soul, dime la verdad- amenazo la chica acorralándolo en la pared

-No es nada-

-¡Soul! ¡Dime!-insistía la chica mientras Soul trataba de escapar en vano-

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que te lo diga?- el chico dejo de huir y comenzó a maquilar un plan, esperaba que no muriera en el intento, y si lo lograba… al menos estaría satisfecho-

-Si…- la chica se relajo un poco al ver que su amigo se rendía-

-Ok, pero cierra los ojos, si no vez será menos vergonzoso-explico el chico-

Maka dudo por un momento, pero acepto, así que cerró los ojos y espero a que su amigo dijera lo prometido

Soul se acerco a su amiga y la beso, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, quería decirle que se alejara, pero no encontraba en ella los deseos de hacerlo, por lo que solo pudo dejarse llevar y correspondió el beso, al notar la respuesta de su amiga Soul la tomo por la cintura para profundizar el beso.

Pasados unos segundos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, Soul la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y la atrajo hasta el, pero ahora solamente deseaba abrazarla.

-S-Soul…-la chica trato de hablar pero el Death Scythe la interrumpió-

-Te amo, Maka…-eso es lo que dije-

Al escuchara aquellas palabras la técnico, no pudo mas que sonreír y corresponder el abrazo

-Yo… también te amo Soul-la guadaña se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, nunca pensó que fuera correspondido-

-Gracias, por estar a mi lado y aceptar toda mi tristeza, toda mi debilidad y toda mi soledad, gracias por aparecer cuando mas te necesitaba, por que tu música y tu mirada son las que me ayuda a atravesar la oscuridad… gracias-

FIN

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

¿LES GUSTO? ¿LES GUSTO? Mmm… creo que no estoy muy convencida, pero bueno así quedo jijijij, no sean muy rudos conmigo como siempre digo lo hago lo mejor que puedo y con mucho cariño para todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de regalarme 15 minutos y leer el escrito de su humilde servidora, a todos ustedes ¡gracias!

Por otra parte les quiero pedir disculpas, tal vez para algunos puede resultar molesto que mis últimos fics hayan sigo Songfics, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que la música es la que me ha estado inspirando, por que últimamente no había tenido muchas ideas xD.

Por otra parte me molesto un poco, describir a Soul tan "débil", pero bueno creo que a veces es bueno que nos muestren ese lado "humano", además es normal que lleguen ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos cuando nos encontramos solos… bueno al menos ese es mi caso jijijij, pero siempre hay alguien que nos sacara adelante, siempre hay alguien por quien seguir, luchar, vivir… y si aun no lo encontramos, solo hay que buscar, sin duda lo encontraremos…

Es todo por el momento y gracias por leer; dejen sus comentarios ¿si? Onegai. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana n.n


End file.
